bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion:Wiki BraveFrontierRPG
Daily Reward Bonsoir , j'ai entendu dire que il y aurait prochainement des "daily reward" sur le jeu , est-ce que quelqu'un aurait un peu plus d'information sur cela ? Merci d'avance Silden (discussion) juin 23, 2014 à 21:13 (UTC) Silden Thanks for delaying the update again, we really appreciate it. http://www.bravefrontierforum.net/forums/european-server.23/ I wonder how long they will take to realize this ^ and fix it >_> ti posso chiedere 1 informazione visto che non potevo immaginarmi che il gioco non mi avrebbe detto dove poter ricercare le unità in generale come il pokedex nei pokemon non so se hai presente io ora non mi ricordo determinate unità dove sono che mi servono per fare evolvere i miei principali delle varie squadre.. sono li poverine che aspettano da giorni hahahaah perchè ho cercato online qualche guida ma non la trovo aspetto una tua risposta grazie mille in anticipo. premetto che ci gioco dal cellulare non se se può fare differenza!!! nouvelles fonctions ? bonours. c'est pour savoir si on pourrait avoir enfin si cela est possible une nouvelle fonction dans l'arene. Je m'explique les arenes avec tous les joueurs c'est bien. esque cela serrait alors possible de se battre avec nos amis ? 78.237.45.26 janvier 10, 2015 à 01:47 (UTC) Melchio Bonjoursi vous saviez quand je voulais juste savoir s Melchio 6* sortira merci d'avance :P 90.44.102.62 mars 28, 2015 à 15:38 (UTC) Bonjour à tous ! Je forme actuellement mes teams, j'en ai une avec les six héros ( Vargas, Séléna etc.. ) et une pour chaque élément ( Feu, Foudre etc.. ). J'aimerai donc mettre un healer par team, et je voudrai savoir qui est intéressant pour chaque élément. J'avais Alneu Grand Arbre mais je l'ai vendu par erreur x( Merci ! :) Niidal (discussion) mai 3, 2015 à 12:07 (UTC)NiidalNiidal (discussion) mai 3, 2015 à 12:07 (UTC) Bonjour à vous! Je voulais seulement savoir si les bugs de mon jeu, c'est à dire je cite " votre session a expiré " et le retéléchargement du jeu, sont normaux. Merci d'avance! 81.49.171.24 mai 19, 2015 à 15:51 (UTC) Je me bats de tout mon possible pour garder de la place pour les unites de fusion mais en progressant et avec tous les evenemets recent, ca devient impossible. J'ai 85 places dans mes unites et il est clair maintenant que ca ne suffit pas. Don de compte freeplayer Bonjour, Étant un joueur assidu depuis les débuts du jeu (plus d'un an a jouer tous les jours mainrtenant), je commence a me lasser du jeu, et y passe de moins en moins souvent, du coup j'aurais voulu savoir si il était possible de donner mon compte? Si jamais quelqu'un est interessé. Je suis lvl131, et j'ai environ 60 unités a 5 Etoiles ou plus. Ma team Principale: Kikuri idole de mort lvlMax SBB lvl3 . Gaïenne Il et Mina lvlMax SBB lvl3 Sefia Lames-sacrées lvlMax SBB lvl6 Tiara Apotre festive lvlMax SBB lvl1 Reine Rina lvlMax SBB lvl4 Les niveaux de SBB sont donnés de mémoire, ils peuvent varier de un ou deux niveau (impossible de me connecter maintenant). Me contacter si jamais vous êtes interesser... Et pour me dire comment procéder! ;) Formation d'une team Bonjour à tous, Comme Gumi est sympa de baisser le prix des invocs, j'ai saigné ça x) Du coup je me retrouve avec plein d'unités avec lesquelles j'aimerai faire une ou une plusieurs teams si possible. C'est pourquoi je me tourne vers vous pour savoir si vous auriez par hasard quelques conseils ou piste a me donner :) Donc j'ai : - Feu : Dia, Vishra - Eau : Phee, Leviathan - Foudre : Uda, Elulu, Amy, Emilia - Terre : Nalmika - Lumière : Lilith - Tébèbre : GX, Lira, 2 Zéphyr (je sais pas pourquoi ^^) , Eric et Kajah J'attend donc vos avis d'espert ;) 86.222.178.51 juillet 8, 2015 à 13:08 (UTC) Je voulais savoir si dans la prochaine mise a jour ça serait bien de mettre l'échange d'unité ? Quand pensez vous ? 109.212.35.131 juillet 12, 2015 à 14:31 (UTC) Bonjour j'aimerais savoir si les déesse en formesix étoiles seront un jour dans le portail merci 81.56.78.86 juillet 16, 2015 à 21:29 (UTC)x) Bonjour je suis déçu vous lancez un jeu quotidien donc super.... Mais après avoir rempli la mission c'est-à-dire faire 9 combats victorieux dans l'arène en moins de 24H pour obtenir des grenouilles !!! Rien Nada etc ! Aujourd'hui faire évoluer 9 mousseux brûleux etc récompense et .... Toujours rien !!! Bref pas sérieux tout ça ! De plus en plus il y a des bugs ! Ex:des heures pour pouvoir rentrer dans le jeu,on se fait souvent éjecter après une mission, etc... Bref si vous êtes victime de votre succès assurez ! Sinon c'est un bon jeu intéressant voir addictif ne vous endormez pas sur vos lauriers !! BAV !!! Signé: Kain,Mamouna,Deathwolf,GabKain,Asiatik,Etrich,etc ................et plein d'autres ! Merci de me contacter Kain afin de vous aider si possible exemple créer une messagerie interne .. P.rozieres@orange.fr Edit nocra : Les récompenses seront envoyés plusieurs jours après. Si les conditions ont été réunies, vous recevrez vos récompenses directement dans le coffre. Actuellement, personne n'a encore reçu la moindre récompense ! Bonjour à tous, Depuis peu, nous svons tous que sur serveur EU, les FH vont maintenant s'enchainer assez rapidement. Dans cette optique, j'ai décidé d'essayer de créer une team viable afin de faire un maximum de points, mais j'ignore comment la monter... Je vous présente donc mes unités et vous demande de bien vouloir m'aider si possible. Ténèbre: Lémia vortex (lvl 100/100 - SBB 7 - Breaker) Lira mange-dieu (lvl 100/100 - SBB 7 - Guardien) Lunaris lotus noir (lvl 100/100 - SBB 7 - Seigneur) Seigneur Zephyr (lvl 100/100 - SBB 10 - Seigneur) Maigress Impie (lvl 100/100 - BB 3 - Anima) Madia (lvl 60/60 - BB 1 - Oracle) Lumière: Deemo et la fille (lvl 80/80 - BB 10 - Guardien) Dieu Will (lvl 80/80 - BB 1 - Briseur) Dieu Atro (lvl 1/80 - BB 1 - Seigneur) Feu: Ange draconnique Aisha (lvl 100/100 - SBB 6 - Anima) - 2 gemmes Freya (lvl 1/60 - BB 1 - Oracle) Démon Vishra (lvl 44/60 - BB 1 - Guardian) Dieu Vargas (lvl 1/80 - BB 1 - Seigneur) Eau: Eliza (lvl 60/60 - BB 1 - Guardien) Tiara l'ultime apôtre (lvl 100/100 - BB 5 - Anima) Donjon Copra (lvl 60/60 - BB 2 - Briseur) Séléna Impériale (lvl 100/100 - BB 5 - Anima) Terre: Gaiennes II & Mina (lvl 100/100 - BB 2 - Briseur) Paula (lvl 1/60 - BB 1 - Seigneur) Foudre: Ami Eclair (lvl 1/40 - BB 1 - Anima) Je suis niveau d'invocateur 115 -> 101 en énergie, de quoi faire évoluer rapidement les unitée si nécessaire. Je dispose également de ces gemmes: Rose divine Rok sage 3 Gemme perdue 4 Bijou sacré Armure chair Epée mecha Gemme polie Ann. dragon Tiare verre Tiare sacrée Robe furtive Anneau Zel Lance d'âme Robe démon Hac. de mort Canne garde Ainsi que de 4 explonouilles. J'attends donc avec impatience vos conseils afin de monter une bonne team ^^' D'avance, je vous remercis =p 178.50.76.43 août 28, 2015 à 15:09 (UTC)Destiny360178.50.76.43 août 28, 2015 à 15:09 (UTC) beug bonjour tous le monde je voudrais savoir j'ai mon jeu qui beug beaucoup depui une mise a jour esque si je desinstale le jeu et que je le réinstal je retrouverer mon profils merci de vos reponces Limite échange unité Bonjour, Je voudrais savoir si la limite peut être réinitialiser car ça fait déjà longtemps que j'attends pour vendre des unités en vain. Merci d'avance. Lezator Bug bonjours j'aimerais savoir quand le bug des quêtes a lem sera régler merci 78.152.138.97 mai 12, 2016 à 17:05 (UTC) Vortex Interdit : Enki Salut, Après un certain nombre d'échecs lors de mes confrotations au Vortex Interdit, je me suis dis qu'il me faudrait 100 000 énergies pour reussir à comprendre les regles de ce truc... soit environ 2 ans et 4 mois... Pour éviter de décrépire dans l'incompréhension je propose donc de se servir de cette discssion pour que chacun partage ce qu'il a compris (ou pense avoir compris) des regles, les erreurs à ne pas commêtre, les équipes utilisées, ses réussites, ses ratés, etc... Le but étant que l'on parvienne ensemble à établir quelque chose de cohérant tout droit sortit de notre expérience et apportant une meilleur compréhension de ce donjon très difficile. Jetrouvepasdep*****depseudo (discussion) novembre 21, 2016 à 20:37 (UTC) Bug hall des échanges Salut tout le monde ! J'ouvre la discussion juste pour savoir si je suis le seul avec le hall des échanges qui bloque au niveau des unités ( je peux pas aller plus loin que la spherinouille et il n'y a plus de barre pour scroll vers le bas). Bon jeu à tous ! Yoreldono (discussion) décembre 12, 2016 à 12:27 (UTC) Unité désiré Salut tout le monde ! J'ouvre cette conversation car je vais bientôt pouvoir choisir une unité dans cette liste et je n'ai pas Arthur. Et je voulait savoir si sa vaut le cout de le prendre ou si d'autre unité avec des drops ou des chances d'optention plus basse. PaNdAfTpUnK49130 (discussion) mai 2, 2017 à 10:15 (UTC)